Love and Blood
by squeakygirl
Summary: Set after 2X11. Cage Wallace has Clarke kidnapped and hopes to use her blood to help sustain his ability to stay outside. She finds herself locked up with the rest of her captured friends from the Ark. Will they be able to escape from Cage's plans? Will there be love around the corner for some? Lots of Bellarke.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Wow it's been a very long time since I've uploaded a fanfic. I'm sorry for how horrible the summery was, for someone reason the summary was giving me a lot of difficulty. As stated this is a Bellarke fanfic. I'm not entirely sure how long this is going to end up being yet but this is certainly not going to be a one-shot. I hope you guys really enjoy it! ^_^ ~squeakygirl.

**Chapter 1:**

Clarke groaned, struggling to open her eyes. "Where am I?" she croaked to herself as she tried to take in the darkness around her. She went to shake some feeling into her arms when she realized that she couldn't move her arms at all. "What?" She started pulling at the restraints that kept her arms strapped down to the metal table she was on. Realizing the same thing happened to her legs she started to think back to what happened before she woke up here. She had gotten into another argument with her mother about leadership and how they were going to attack Mount Weather so she decided to cool off with a little walk. She hadn't gone far before she heard a noise and turned around. That was the last thing she remembered before waking up strapped down to a table wearing nothing but small bands of white cloth like what the trapped grounders wore in their cages. She continued to pull at her bonds, "Come on" she wished as if she would magically be able to rip through.

"So you're awake. I'm glad." A voice said from the darkness.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" Clarke asked as she turned to face the young man who was in the room with her. She thought something about him was familiar but that was probably because she had seen him around during her short stay at Mount Weather.

The man grinned, "The name is Cage, Cage Wallace, the new President. You're here for a very simple reason Clarke…because I wanted you to be." He walked closer to the table and started to circle it, never taking his eyes off her. "See my father thought sending assassins after you would be the best way to get rid of our little problem, but I didn't see eye to eye with him."

"Where is your father?" Clarke interrupted. She hadn't agreed with anything the older President Wallace had done but there was something about his son that made her extremely uneasy and very vulnerable.

Cage glared slightly at the interruption and continued, "So I figured since we're going to be using you 'sky people' to help the rest of our bodies be able to survive on the ground, I thought that I should only have a true leader's blood in my veins." He stopped walking and stood next to the head of the table. "You are going to help me achieve that dream. I had sent scouts out to keep an eye on you for a few days to see if and when we would be able to grab you." He started to chuckle, "but then you just went off for a walk all by yourself and my men figured they wouldn't have a better chance than they did at that moment." He turned towards the door and started to walk away. "Don't worry the doctor will be in to see you soon."

Clarke's head was spinning, she was mad. She was mad at this Cage guy for being an awful human being, her mother for getting into an argument with her, and more importantly her own self for going off alone even though she knew how dangerous it was. "Come on Clarke, you can get out of this, Bellamy did." That sentence stopped her thoughts of escape dead in their tracks. The memory of her last conversation with him coming full force to the front of her mind _it's worth the risk_. Four little words that made her stomach churn. She fought to keep down the meager breakfast she had eaten earlier that morning.

…

Bellamy let Maya lead him around the complex. He didn't feel quite as nervous about being discovered with her around.

Maya quickly grabbed his arm and spun him around in the direction they had just come from, "That's the President's son" she whispered as they watched Dr. Tsing walk by them.

"You found her?" They heard her ask Cage. Bellamy stopped dead in his tracks, intent on hearing the rest of the conversation.

Cage nodded, "She's all set up and ready for you in room 3."

"I assume she's already been decontaminated" she asked to which Cage answered with a nod. "And I hope she's secured for good measure. She made a mess of things the last time she was a 'guest' here."

Bellamy's vision turned red; there was only one person they could be referring to. "Where's room 3?" He hissed.

Maya blinked, "Room 3…why?"

"Bellamy grabbed hold of her arm and started walking. He didn't care if he was going in the right direction or not, he just knew that he couldn't stand there doing nothing. "They have Clarke. That's who they were talking about."

"Bellamy that's crazy" Maya argued but still lead the way to the medical wing. "Clarke is super protected you said by your people and the grounders. How could they possibly kidnap her without it causing more of a commotion?"

Bellamy shook his head angrily, "I don't know." His speech was very slow and tense. "But it's her, I know it is."

Maya took a quick glance at his face. Worry etched into his face, his black hair matting to his forehead under the hat. "Okay, let's go check it out." She led him towards the medical wing.

Bellamy followed quietly, listening to his heart beating wildly in his chest. He knew in his bones that they had been talking about Clarke but he still hoped more than anything that he was wrong.

"Okay, room 3" Maya said abruptly. Bellamy went to peak into the window but Maya pulled him down so they were crouching on the floor. "If someone is in there and they see you appear in the window…"

"Right" Bellamy nodded. "So you check the window."

Maya nodded and slowly peaked through the very bottom of the window for a moment before crouching down. "There's someone in there with her but…" she frowned, "It's Clarke."

Bellamy couldn't help himself, he shot up and stared through the window. "Clarke" he whispered against the glass. He bent down again, "What are they doing to her?"

"It looks like they're getting ready to draw bone marrow from her" Maya said grimly.

Bellamy clenched his fists together, "We have to stop them."

"With what? There are armed guards all over the place. If we barge in there right now, we'd cause a scene, the guards would come running and your whole plan on getting everyone out of here would be down the drain." Maya placed her hand over his fist, "We have to be patient."

Bellamy growled slightly, "So we let them torture her?"

"Just until the doctor leaves the room. Once Clarke is alone we can go in there and get her out." Maya pleaded, "Please it's the smartest plan, you need to use your head here Bellamy."

Bellamy released the breath he had been holding, "And how do you propose we keep an eye on the room without someone growing suspicious?"

Maya grinned, "Leave that to me." She got up and walked down the hallway glancing into the empty rooms. "Over here" she motioned to him. She pointed at the empty room, "This room is in need of cleaning up and restocking supplies. Plus it's in eye sight of that room. We can check to see if anyone goes in or out."

"Okay" Bellamy huffed. "Just tell me what to do."

…

It felt like it was an eternity before they were able to check back on Clarke. Bellamy had heard her screams and ended up punching the wall he was standing next to.

"The doctor is leaving the room it should be empty now" Maya said suddenly. She lead the way again and checked through the window. "Coast is clear." She scanned her i.d and opened the door for Bellamy.

"Clarke" Bellamy whispered as he rushed into the room. There were tubes and wires sticking everywhere to her. Her blonde hair was fanned out from her head, her forehead was glistening with sweat and her breathing seemed shallow. "Clarke" he whispered again as he gently stroked her face.

"Not…worth" she said laboriously with her eyes still closed. "The…risk"

Bellamy's eyes saddened, "Shhh it's alright now, I'm here." He looked around and saw Maya starting to disconnect everything that was attached to her.

Clarke's eyes opened slowly. "Bellamy?" She blinked and slowly shook her head, "A dream…just a dream."

"Clarke?" Bellamy asked concerned. "I'm really here. This is real."

"No" Clarke quietly argued back, slowly gaining some of her strength back. "Just a pain induced hallucination of someone I wish was here."

Bellamy chuckled lightly. "If that was so princess why would Maya be here?" he stepped aside so she could see Maya.

The haze around Clarke's eyes started to disappear, "Bellamy? You're really here?" She reached out, grabbed his arm and squeezed tightly, "you are here!" Tears started to spill from her blue eyes, "I knew you would come."

"Of course I came, I couldn't leave the princess all alone here." He watched her struggle to sit up and he put his free arm around her back and helped support her. "Are you alright?"

Clarke nodded, "I think so. Just a lot of pain and blood loss."

"Not to mention the whole bone marrow thing which isn't exactly a pain free procedure" Maya butted in. "And I hate to destroy the tender moment here but we need to get out of here before someone comes back."

Clarke gently swung her legs over the side of the table and stood up with Bellamy keeping his arm around her. She took one step and started to collapse.

"I got you" Bellamy said as he caught her in his arms, helping her to stand up again. He put her arm around his shoulder and moved his arm down to her waist. "Right behind you Maya."

Maya peaked out of the door, "Coast is clear, let's go." They quietly and quickly made their way through the twisting corridors of Mount Weather. Maya stopped suddenly, "We haven't seen anyone around here…"

Bellamy stopped behind her pulling Clarke closer to him, "So? Isn't that a good thing?"

"Well…yes but…" Maya started.

"There should still be people here doing their jobs" Clarke interrupted.

Bellamy sighed, "They probably just didn't want anyone to know that Clarke was in here. We should keep…" A loud alarm sounded through the corridor cutting off the rest of his sentence.

"There they are!" Dozens of armed guards appeared from around the corner.

"Shit" Bellamy turned around and found that more had positioned themselves behind them. He moved so he stood in between Clarke and all the men with guns. He felt her grip his shoulder and he gritted his teeth, "Move."

Cage Wallace stepped forward and grinned, "I don't think so. We're armed and you're not." He gestured and one of the guards came up behind Maya and pulled her arms behind her back restraining her.

"Bellamy" Clarke called as two more grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her away from Bellamy.

He turned around and grabbed onto her hand, as if by doing so he could keep them from pulling her away. "Ugh" he groaned as he felt a small dart hit him in the neck. He heard Clarke cry out his name before everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here's the next installment! Sorry it's taken me so long to post but a plethora of things got in the way as it usually does. I know that this story no longer really follows along with the show but I'm still just gonna go with it. As always, I don't own The 100. Please R&amp;R and enjoy! ~Squeakygirl.

**Chapter 2:**

Bellamy slowly blinked his eyes open. He saw the floor moving underneath him as he was being dragged down the hallway by two guards. He groaned and lifted his head to see Maya and Clarke being marched along in front of him. He could see Clarke trying to pull herself free.

They stopped abruptly and one guard with a gun opened the door and stepped inside. Bellamy was lifted to his feet and shoved inside the room with Maya and Clarke right beside him. "Hey!" He yelled as he turned around, trying to reach for the gun. The guard easily side stepped him and backed out the door, sealing it closed behind him. "Damn" Bellamy cried as he pounded his fists against the door.

"No…way" Jasper's voice echoed through the room. Bellamy turned and saw all of the captured kids standing in an arch in front of the three new comers. Jasper ran up to Maya cupping her face in his hands, "Are you alright?"

Bellamy shuffled over to Clarke, "Welcome back."

Clarke grimaced and wavered slightly on her feet. "Just where I want to be."

The others slowly enclosed on Bellamy and Clarke asking for information about the outside world and their families.

"So the ark made it down?" Miller asked surprised.

Clarke nodded lightly, "Parts of it anyway. We only know of the one for now, there could be more out there."

The small crowd still surrounding Bellamy and Clarke murmured quietly to each other.

Bellamy spoke up, "We need to find a way out of here."

"A way out that won't hurt innocent people" Clarke emphasized. She remembered the brief conversation with him on the radio and knew that there were innocent children all around Mount Weather, and other people who had no idea about what was going on. They didn't deserve to be hurt. She swayed and put a hand out on a nearby bunk.

Bellamy instinctively reached his hands out towards her, "Are you alright Clarke?"

Clarke nodded, "Just tired. It's been a long day."

"You should get some rest. We can plan in the morning." Bellamy started to wave the kids surrounding them away.

Clarke shook her head, "Uh uh. We need to come up with a plan to get out of here ASAP."

Bellamy sighed and put his hand on her shoulder, "Alright princess you can be as stubborn as you want but face it, you're exhausted. Why don't we come up with a plan when you've had a chance to sleep and you're thinking straight?"

Clarke stared at him with her piercing blue eyes, "Fine." She sat down on the bunk that she was holding onto. "But you need rest too."

"As you wish princess" Bellamy chuckled.

…

Abby Griffin paced tirelessly in front of the gate, wearing a small path into the dirt.

"Abby you need to get some rest" Kane's voice said coming up behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders to stop her pacing, "We'll wake you the moment we find something."

Abby turned on him ripping her shoulders out of his grip, "No. Clarke has been gone for hours. We have sent out team after team after team, searching for her and we haven't seen a trace of her!" She was practically screaming at this point, "So I'm not going to get rest. I'm not going to move from this spot until my baby girl is back here safe."

Kane took a step back and dropped his head slightly knowing that nothing was going to change her mind, "It's not your fault…"

"Not my fault?" Abby growled. "Of course it's my fault. We argued and it's my fault she left the safety of the camp." She turned away from him and continued pacing."

Kane walked away and found Raven nearby, "Keep an eye on her. It's getting dark and she's not going to stop pacing any time soon."

"Do you think Clarke is dead?" Raven asked quietly as she watched Abby continue pacing.

Kane sighed, "I'm not sure. Clarke is a strong girl…but….it has been hours and there's no trace of her."

Raven walked away from Kane and stood beside Abby as she paced, "I'll watch with you."

"Don't you have something important to work on?" Abby asked quietly as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Nope" Raven shook her head, "What's important is making sure Clarke gets back safe. Since I can't do anything to help with that, I'm going to stand here and wait with you."

…

Clarke jerked awake, a gasp stuck in her throat. She took a look around at her surroundings, slowly remembering the recent events and how she got to Mount Weather.

"You alright Princess?" Bellamy whispered from the bunk beside hers.

She nodded more for herself than for Bellamy since he couldn't really see her, "Yeah just a bad dream. Why do you think they haven't done anything with us yet anyway?"

Bellamy shrugged, "Probably building more cages." He could see Clarke's head turn towards him, "Hey I don't want that to be the case but they probably want us to be locked up individually. Together we're more of a threat."

Clarke stood up and walked over to Bellamy's bunk and sat down next to him, "We need to come up with a plan before that happens. The problem is we don't have any weapons and…"

"They are fully armed" Bellamy said finishing her thought. "We always have brute strength. There's a lot of us in here, surely we can outnumber them?"

Clarke thought for a moment, "Maybe." She bawled up the bunk's sheet in her hand. "That could be very dangerous if they come in with weapons…but" she tried to scan the darkness, remembering things that were in the room from the last time she was there. "We could bundle the sheets inside our clothing to give us some protection and we might be able to fashion some weapons out of the tables and some of the other stuff in here."

There was just enough light for Bellamy to see Clarke's face in the darkness, he could see the determination and passion shining through. He knew that she would stop at nothing in order to get all of them out of Mount Weather. Clarke and Bellamy continued to quietly discuss plans. He had been going on about giving some brief combat training to anyone willing to fight. "What do you think about…" he stopped talking as he felt her head drop to his shoulder. "Clarke" he whispered quietly as he realized she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He leaned his head back and sighed, closing his eyes. He forgot all about their current predicament, thinking only of Clarke's head on his shoulder.

…

"Will that work?" Cage asked looking over blue prints with Dr. Tsing.

She nodded, "It's the best option we have. We want to separate the 43 as soon as possible so waiting to build more cages for them isn't wise." She pointed to a specific point, "There's enough storage space in these tanks for the blood of 29 grounders freeing up enough cages so with the ones we already have empty we will have enough."

"And the stored blood will still work well for us?" Cage asked.

Dr. Tsing nodded, "It'll last us for a while but with the blood of the 43 we shouldn't have need for grounder blood anymore. But it never hurts to keep an extra blood supply around."

Cage chuckled, "We make a wonderful team you and I." He walked over to a table across the room and picked up two glasses filled with wine. "To celebrate our victory" he said handing her a glass.

"To us walking on the ground once more." She clinked her glass with his and drank deeply. She had more plans to come up with and she knew that the sooner things were figured out, the better.

…

"Okay guys you have your orders get to work" Bellamy barked out. As everyone awake, he and Clarke had explained their plan to the rest of the group. Bellamy had split everyone into groups. Those who were willing to physically fight were learning basic combat while the others were split up between making strips out of all the bedding, and fashioning weapons and shields out of the sparse wooden furniture.

"Make the strips of cloth about this big" Clarke said demonstrating as she ripped a sheet apart. "That way we don't have to worry about wrapping big, bulky pieces of cloth around." She continued to rip sheets apart, "These won't give us a whole lot of protection but any little bit helps. It might save us from a few bruises." She watched as the small group continued to make strips before moving on to the other group. "Here try this" Clarke said grabbing a chair from one of the girls. She gripped one of the legs with both hands and brought it crashing down on the floor, wooden splinters flying everywhere. Clarke stared sifting the pieces into two piles. "The seat of the chair is mostly intact, that would make a decent shield for someone to hold."

Clarke continued to drift back and forth between both groups while Bellamy continued to play drill sergeant.

Clarke called everyone to attention and directed them to the three piles in front of her. "Wrap yourselves with as much cloth as possible. And we have two piles of potential weapons and potential shields."

"Hurry up too." Bellamy added. "I'm sure they've been watching us and have been assembling a force to deal with us so we probably don't have much more time." He picked up a very sharp piece of wood that had once been a table leg. "Now…make…sure…" he started slurring his words. He started blinking as he felt his eyelids become super heavy. He looked around and saw the others start falling to the floor. "Clarke…" he said slowly turning around looking for her.

Clarke had her arm crammed up against her mouth, "Sleeping…gas." She reached out grasping Bellamy's arm.

He reached out and caught her with both arms as she sagged to the ground. "Damn…" he felt his legs give out beneath him as he and Clarke fell to the floor, holding onto each other.


End file.
